


Down by the River

by arimi_skywalker



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Drama & Romance, Elf/Human Relationship(s), Fluff, Forbidden Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-27
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 23:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1244251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arimi_skywalker/pseuds/arimi_skywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Down by the river, when you cross the bridge, there's a different world...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ohno

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zukkoke_iero](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=zukkoke_iero).



**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to **[furokugal](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** and **[kurosakasu](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** for checking and correcting this text for me.

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

I stretched and blinked at the light that filtered through the blinds.  
  
It was beautiful outside, so I decided I would make the most of it. I woke up, changed, grabbed my art supplies, and walked down the long corridors of the castle, bowing to several maids I bumped into on my way out. As I reached the first floor, I ran into one of my older brothers; he was wearing his archery outfit, carrying a shiny bow in his right hand, and smiled his usual charming smile when he saw me.  
  
" _Ohayou_!", he greeted me.  
  
" _Ohayou_ , Jun", I replied. "How are you this morning?"  
  
"I've been practicing my archery", he showed me his bow. "This string seems to have lost tension though, so I'm on my way to get a new bow"  
  
"Why didn't you ask one of your assistants to do it for you?"  
  
"You know I like to be alone when I practice"  
  
"Ah, yeah", I smiled. "I understand. I like to be alone when I paint too"  
  
My brother looked at the large canvas I was holding onto.  
  
"Are you going to the river again?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"The sound of the rushing water relaxes me"  
  
Jun sighed and frowned.  
  
"You shouldn't go there. It's dangerous"  
  
"I'll be careful, don't worry. I know the current is tricky"  
  
"It isn't just because of that..."  
  
I was the one sighing this time.  
  
"Yeah, I know. The human realm, right?. Seriously, what do all of you have against humans anyway? I've never had any problems with one"  
  
"Have you ever met a human, Satoshi?"  
  
"No", I admitted.  
  
My brother narrowed his eyes.  
  
"Are you kidding me?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm just saying the river isn't that dangerous as long as you don't try to swim in it"  
  
He stared at me for a while.  
  
"Just be careful, okay?"  
  
"I will", I nodded.  
  
Jun nodded back, and patted my shoulder.  
  
"Do your best", he smiled.  
  
"You too", I smiled back.  
  
I continued on my way down to the main door, where I stopped to grab my hooded cape. Even though it was summer and it was boiling out there, our elf capes were made to adapt to the weather outside, so we could wear them all year round. Also, they were good camouflage because the color would change from dark green to brown or grey, depending on the surrounding of the forest, so we could blend into the scenery.  
  
"Going to one of your adventures?", a voice asked from behind me.  
  
I chuckled as I put my cape on.  
  
"I'm just going to paint", I replied. "The day is too beautiful to spend it in the house"  
  
Nino, my other brother, shook his head.  
  
"You love that river way too much"  
  
"It's pretty, and it relaxes me"  
  
"You don't have a secret human lover, do you?", he smirked.  
  
"What?! No!"  
  
He laughed.  
  
My brother was like that, he loved to tease people.  
  
"Enjoy your day", he said.  
  
"You too", I smiled.  
  
He never judged me, and that was something I really liked about him. As the sons of the king, he and Jun were skilled at archery and fighting, but I was more inclined to the arts and music. I didn't have much interest in learning how to use a bow or a sword, and that was something that bothered our father. Even Jun disapproved of it and would try to convince me to change, but Nino always supported me. He said I should do whatever I wanted to do, and if painting was what made me happy, then I shouldn't care about the opinions of others. After all, even though I was a prince, I was the youngest out of the three of us. I would never be the king.  
  
Actually, the times when we needed to be able fight to protect our people were all in the past. Wars had been outlawed many years ago, so we were trained to fight, and had bows and swords, just in case we were ever attacked by surprise. But it never happened. The other realms lived their lives oblivious to us, just as we did with them. We all knew that it was the best option to live in peace.  
  
I covered my head with my hood, and made my way through the forest. I walked at a slow, but steady pace until I finally reached the shore, where I set down all my stuff and opened my canvas. I stared at the white fabric and smiled to myself. There wasn't anything better than a new, blank canvas, waiting to be filled with all the colors and shapes that would flow from my imagination that day.  
  
I took off my cape, hung it on the top of my canvas, and tilted my head. There was something I wanted to paint that day, but I didn't know where to begin. I wanted to express the good feelings that place gave me using many different, brilliant colors, but at the same time I wanted to express how dangerous the river was. A lot of elves from our kingdom had died there because the current was notoriously tricky. Apparently, it was very calm at the surface, but once you waded into it, there's no way you could go back to the shore.  
  
I grabbed my palette, and started with some dark colors. A bit of black, combined with some grey, dark brown and green, to represent the colors of the forest. When the dark background was finished, I stared at it for a moment, trying to figure out how to continue, and I decided to make the light colors collide with the dark ones in a whirlwind, just like the feelings that place roused in me; happiness and excitement, a bit of fear and some anxiousness at all times.  
  
I was so into my painting, focused on the colors, getting carried away by the inspiration that was flowing inside of me, that when I moved back a little to evaluate my work, I knocked over my brushes. I jumped a little as I was startled by the feeling of something unknown under my feet, and my eyes widened as I watched one of my brushes rolling down the small slope to the shore. It was about to roll into the river, so I ran and tried to catch it, but it was too late. I could only watch as it sank into the water, leaving a tiny trace of watery color behind.  
  
I frowned and pouted, staring at the water, wondering why I had to be so clumsy. It was one of my favorite brushes. I felt really comfortable painting with it, and now it was gone. It was lying in the riverbed, or being carried off by the current to who knows where. I clenched my fists, nodded to myself, and took off my shoes. I was scared to death because I didn't know if I would be able to get out of the river once I was in it, but I had to try. I didn't want to lose my precious brush.  
  
I took a deep breath and closed my eyes as I jumped into the river, leaving my life in the hands of fate.  
  
When I opened my eyes, I didn't feel wet, and there was no water surrounding me. I looked around, and realized I was still on the shore. My body was leaning toward the river, the tips of my toes barely touching the ground because my shirt had gotten caught on something. I turned to see what was holding me, but my eyes widened when I saw I hadn't gotten caught on anything. A young man was pulling on my collar.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing?!", I protested. "Let go!"  
  
"You were about to jump into the river", he frowned.  
  
"It's none of your business"  
  
"It will be when you decided to do it right in front of me. I would feel responsible if I let you do it"  
  
I snorted.  
  
"Fine. I won't jump. Just let go of my shirt"  
  
He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"How can I be sure you won't jump?"  
  
"If you let go, I'll walk away from the shore"  
  
The man stared at me, and finally nodded.  
  
"I'll let go", he said. "But if you decide to jump, I'll jump after in you, and then the two of us will drown in the river. You will be responsible for my death"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I'm serious", he insisted.  
  
"You're insane"  
  
"Says the one who's about to jump into the river"  
  
"Fine. I won't jump", I repeated.  
  
The man finally let go of my shirt, so I took my shoes, and walked away from the shore, as I had said I would. He didn't stop frowning until I was in a safe spot, where I sat down to put my shoes back on. When I looked up, he was still staring at me, though the expression on his face was relaxed now.  
  
"Sorry I pulled on your shirt", he said.  
  
"It's okay"  
  
He looked over at the river, then back at me.  
  
"What were you thinking?"  
  
"I only wanted to get my brush back"  
  
His eyes widened.  
  
"Your brush?", he asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I kicked it by accident, and it rolled down into the river"  
  
"Why would you risk your life for a brush?", he blinked. "You can just buy a new one"  
  
"I can't", I frowned.  
  
"You don't have the money?"  
  
"No, I have money", I said, standing up. "But my father wants me to quit painting and start learning archery and what not, so he won't allow me to buy new brushes"  
  
The man stared at my painting.  
  
"I don't think you should stop painting", he said.  
  
"Eh?"  
  
I was the one blinking this time.  
  
"I like your style"  
  
I blushed.  
  
"Thank you"  
  
He then smiled the warmest smile I had ever seen.  
  
A smile that made my heart raced.  
  
"I'm Sakurai Sho", he said.  
  
"Ohno Satoshi", I replied.  
  
"Nice to meet you"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"You're an elf, right?", he asked.  
  
"Yes, I am. Why? Aren't you one too?"  
  
"No, I'm a human"  
  
My heart stopped.  
  
A human.  
  
I had never seen a human before.  
  
I looked him up and down. Humans weren't very different from elves in the end. Maybe their ears weren't as pointed, but the rest was basically the same. They had two arms, two legs, two hands, two eyes, lips, a nose... My father used to say human beings were evil and cruel, but I didn't think the man in front of me was either of those. He looked kind and gentle. After all, he had saved my life without even knowing me.  
  
"My dad was right", he said, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
I tilted my head.  
  
"About what?", I asked.  
  
"About elves. You're pretty creatures"  
  
I blushed again.  
  
"My father was wrong about humans, though", I replied.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He said you're evil and cruel"  
  
The man frowned.  
  
"Why would he say something like that?"  
  
"I don't know. He says you aren't the creatures we can trust, and that's why he insists that I learn archery. He says I could get into trouble because I visit the river way too often, and expose myself to humans all the time"  
  
Sakurai Sho looked at me in silence.  
  
"I won't hurt you", he said.  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I know"  
  
"You know?"  
  
"Your smile says so"  
  
He giggled.  
  
"Can I buy you a new brush?", he asked.  
  
"You don't have to"  
  
"I want to. I don't want you to stop painting"  
  
He warmed my heart with his words.  
  
How could I say no?  
  
"Okay", I smiled.  
  
"Will you come here tomorrow?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I come here every day"  
  
"Great", he smiled. "I'll bring your brush in the afternoon then"  
  
"Thank you", I smiled back. "I'll be looking forward to it"  
  
"Me too"  
  
We stared at each other in silence.  
  
He said that we elves were pretty creatures, but I found him prettier than any other elf I had ever known. I don't know if it was his warm smile, the way his bangs fell on his forehead, his full lips, the elegance in his gestures, his politeness, or his shy looks, but I found myself completely fascinated by him, and thought that if all the humans were like Sakurai Sho, then the human realm must be heaven.  
  
No matter what my father said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to **[furokugal](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** and **[kurosakasu](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** for checking and correcting this text for me.

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

I had never imagined what fate had in store for me.  
  
It was just another boring day in my dull life, and my father had been smothering me since early morning. Sho, do this. Sho, do that. Sho, learn this. Sho, take care of that. Sho, these are your responsibilities. Sho, Sho, Sho, Sho, Sho. I was going crazy hearing my name every two seconds, feeling pressured and overwhelmed by all of the stuff he wanted me to pay attention to. So, the moment he left to take care of his duties, I grabbed my cellphone and went for a walk.  
  
I didn't want to go to any place in particular; I only needed some fresh air to clear my head, so I wound up going to the forest. I hadn't visited the place since I was child, and I kind of missed the peaceful atmosphere there, far away from the crowded city. It was nice to feel the fresh summer breeze on my face again, and hear the birds singing in the trees instead of the noisy car engines. I had been so busy for the past few years that I forgot such an amazing place existed in the outskirts of my own city.  
  
When I reached the river, I was going to sit down under one of the trees, and spend some time there until the overwhelming feeling disappeared from my chest, but I suddenly remembered all the stories my dad had told me about. Supposedly, the river separated the human realm from the elf realm, and on the other shore lived a race of incredibly beautiful creatures that practiced archery, various arts, and engaged in other admirable endeavors. We humans never crossed the river due to the agreement between the two realms, which said no foreign creature was allowed to enter the other's realms. It was all because of the past wars regarding the grounds of power, there were still rivalries and grudges between the realms, but I was curious to find out how it felt to be in a different realm.  
  
Just by crossing a river, I would be in a completely different world.  
  
I've never been a person to search for adventure, and I tend to obey the rules without any complaints, but I was too curious. I had never seen an elf, despite our realms being so close to one another, and I couldn't help wondering if I'd feel any different once I set foot on the other shore. I slowly approached the bridge that no one crossed anymore, and took cautious steps toward the other side, looking all around, making sure that no one spotted me. But when I finally made it to the other side, nothing happened. I felt exactly the same as I did when I was on human ground, only my heart was beating faster than usual from the expectation I had built up.  
  
I sighed and kind of forgot that I was in a place I wasn't allowed to be in, and started to walk along the shore. I was disappointed and frustrated. For once, I had decided to take a risk, to look for adventure, and it had ended with nothing. The ground felt exactly the same as on the other shore, and the river looked the same from the other side as well, not to mention that no elf could be spotted, even when I was supposedly in their realm. At that point in my life, I started to wonder if those creatures really did exist, since I thought it was strange that I had never seen one in the thirty years of my life.  
  
I could've never imagined how that would change so soon.  
  
Standing by the shore, a few meters away from me, was the most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on. He was a small, young man, focused on the canvas in front of him, which he was filling with bright colors, oblivious to the rest of the world. Later, I learned that he was an elf, but I silently stood where I was, just watching him paint, enjoying the activity so much that it made me jealous. How long had it been since the last time I felt passionate about anything? I couldn't even remember.  
  
I was standing there, hidden behind a tree, completely fascinated by that young creature that looked so carefree, when I saw him running toward the shore. I didn't know what had caught his attention, but I knew the river was tricky, so I instinctively began to approach him, observing his movements. He stood there for a while, just staring at the water, then clenched his fists and nodded to himself, closing his eyes. And I could tell he was about to jump into the river. I simply knew it, so I quickly ran up to him and grabbed his collar to stop him, making sure that I was in a safe spot and the two of us didn't end up falling into the water. He didn't look very happy about it at first, but eventually agreed not to do anything foolish, and told me what had happened.  
  
He had lost his brush.  
  
I was surprised that anyone would be willing to risk their life for a brush, but then I learned that his father wouldn't allow him to buy a new one, and how much it frustrated him. He loved painting to the point of getting upset over losing a brush that he liked, and I found it so intriguing and adorable that I couldn't help offering to buy him a new one. Normally, I wouldn't go around buying gifts for strangers, especially because I don't want them to feel insulted, but I had to this time. It seemed like painting was the most important thing in his life, and I didn't want to see him with those sad eyes again. I didn't want him to quit painting, like his father had wanted him to do. I didn't want him to give up his passion, and wind up being miserable and feeling trapped like me. I wanted his beautiful face to wear a smile of happiness that blinded the world.  
  
The next day, I went to buy the brush early in the morning, and couldn't wait to finish my duties to meet Ohno by the river. It wasn't until after lunch that I could finally run into the forest and across the bridge, carrying the wrapped brush in my hands, to find him in the same place I had found him the previous day, painting again, furrowing his brows as he added brushstrokes here and there. I hated to interrupt what looked like a moment of inspiration, but I couldn't wait another second to give him my gift.  
  
"Good afternoon", I said, walking to him.  
  
He turned around with surprise, and smiled when he saw me.  
  
"Hello!", he replied.  
  
"How are you doing today?"  
  
"I'm fine. I love sunny days like this"  
  
"They're good for painting, right?", I said, pointing to his canvas.  
  
He nodded.  
  
"They're perfect for it"  
  
I looked down at the small package in my hands, and handed it to him.  
  
"This is for you"  
  
"A gift?", he blinked.  
  
"It's nothing expensive, don't worry. Just open it", I smiled.  
  
I became excited as I watched him carefully unwrap the box, opening it with his long, beautiful fingers. I observed his surprised expression when he saw the brush inside and took it out of the box, looking at it with fascination.  
  
"This is really expensive", he said.  
  
"I don't know anything about art supplies, and I don't know what kind of brush you lost in the river, so I just asked for advice at the art shop and they told me this was a good brush"  
  
"A good brush? This is one of the best!"  
  
"I'm glad I wasn't scammed then", I chuckled.  
  
He chuckled and looked at me.  
  
"You didn't have to buy such an expensive brush"  
  
"It's okay"  
  
"No, it isn't okay. I feel like I owe you now"  
  
I looked at his canvas.  
  
"If you'd allow me to watch you paint for the rest of the afternoon, we'll be even"  
  
"Eh? But that doesn't cost anything"  
  
"It's priceless to me"  
  
He giggled.  
  
"You can stay if you want", he said. "But I'm not an artist. It's just a hobby"  
  
"Well, I do think you're an artist"  
  
I sat down under a tree, and watched him in silence for the rest of the afternoon. I don't know if he normally took breaks when he painted alone, but when he decided to rest after two hours of work, I told him to sit down next to me. We chatted for a while, about the human and the elf realms. Both of us were curious about each other's world. We couldn't stop asking questions and getting fascinated by the answers the other would give. In appearance, humans and elves weren't all that different, but our everyday habits and social rules were almost polar opposites. Not to mention that elves were beautiful creatures… Well, Ohno was at least.  
  
He never went back to his painting that afternoon.  
  
The next day, he brought his canvas again and used the brush I had given him, but he didn't spend too long painting. He took a break earlier than the day before, and sat down next to me and we talked until the sun set on the horizon and we had to return home. It didn't take long for him to stop bringing his canvas, since he didn't paint anymore because we were too busy spending our time talking, and I had started bringing a picnic blanket along with some snacks, so we could sit down on the ground without getting our clothes dirty and enjoy some food in between our interesting conversations. I have to admit, I spoke much more than him, but he listened so attentively that I didn't even care. I felt like he had a real interest in the things I said, and that just made me like him even more.  
  
He was adorable and beautiful. He was just perfect.  
  
One of the many afternoons we spent together, my cellphone interrupted the conversation we were having in between our snack of homemade _onigiri_. He had loved them since the first time I had brought them to the forest, so I asked the cook to prepare some everyday now. Just for him. Just to see his delighted expression while he munched them. Ohno carefully watched as I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket, and muted it, since I didn't want any more interruptions. Whoever it was that had just sent me a message, could wait.  
  
"What's that?", Ohno asked.  
  
"Eh?", I looked at my cellphone. "This?"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"It's a cellphone", I said.  
  
He tilted his head.  
  
"A cellphone?"  
  
"Yeah, you use it to make calls and what not"  
  
"Calls?"  
  
I chuckled.  
  
"Each cellphone has an assigned number, so if you have other people's numbers, you can use your phone to call them. You know, to communicate when you're far away"  
  
"Oh! That sounds very convenient!"  
  
"You can send messages through it too. Look", I said, unlocking my cellphone and showing him the e-mail application. "I just got one from my friend. He says wants to meet up this weekend"  
  
Ohno, who was sitting next to me, leaned in closer to have a better view of the screen, and his eyes widened, at the same time they started to sparkle. He moved closer and closer to the screen, staring at it with an amazed expression, not realizing he was getting close to me as well. I could smell the scent of his hair and feel his chest against my arm. I don't know what happened to me, I don't normally allow myself to get carried away so easily by my sexual instincts, but he was driving me mad. I liked him since the very first moment I'd laid eyes on him, and that feeling only grew more and more with each passing day, so by then I was dying to touch his skin, after weeks of meeting him by the shore.  
  
"Can I send something too?", he asked, looking at me.  
  
When he turned to look at me, I had been staring down at him for a while, and now his lips were so close. They were just a few inches from mine, calling out to me, begging me to kiss them. And so I did. I placed my hand on his cheek, and leaned in to kiss his beautiful lips, feeling my heart race inside my chest as my whole body trembled with excitement.  
  
I had wanted to kiss him since the very first day, and now I knew exactly what it meant.  
  
I was crazy about him.


	3. Ohno

**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to **[furokugal](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** and **[kurosakasu](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** for checking and correcting this text for me.

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

The first time I felt Sho's lips on mine, I thought I had died and gone to heaven.  
  
He was showing me some kind of electronic device called cellphone, and I was staring at it with fascination. I had never seen one before, they didn't exist in the elf realm, and I was so curious that I couldn't help leaning over Sho to see it better. When I turned to ask him if I could use it, he placed his hand on my cheek, and leaned in to kiss me. I wasn't expecting it, so I froze at first, but I couldn't have been happier. My heart was racing inside my chest, and I could feel a tickling sensation spreading over my body as I shifted a little to kiss him back. I had wanted it so much for the past few days.  
  
Since the day we met on the shore, I couldn't stop thinking about him, day and night. I woke up with the image of his face, and went to bed remembering his warm smile. I never imagined I would meet someone that special during my little adventures by the river, but now I was sure that fate had wanted us to meet and fall in love. Yeah, fall in love. We were in love. Madly in love. I had known it was like that on my side since the very beginning, but the day Sho kissed me, I knew he felt the same. We had been talking for hours the past few weeks, sharing stories and such about our realms, we even brought food for each other, but now he had taken things a step further, and had broken that little wall that kept us from jumping on each other, I knew there was no turning back.  
  
Every afternoon, we would meet by the river, and would kiss each other a lot. I loved his lips. I loved to feel the warm skin of his cheek in my hand, and it looked like he enjoyed kissing me just as much because he would be the one to take the lead many times. He would kiss me softly sometimes, just rubbing his lips against mine, smiling into the kiss as we both felt that tickling sensation all over our bodies; and other times, he would kiss me roughly, biting at my lips, hungrily opening his mouth, with his tongue forcing its way into my mouth. At those times, I would grab his shirt to pull him closer, and moan into the kiss, feeling my entire body tremble, and soon we started getting much more carried away by our desire.  
  
Sho's hands would glide down the sides of my body, caressing me over my clothes, and many times he would grab my ass and knead it while we kissed. I wanted to feel him too, so even when I felt a little embarrassed at first, since I was aware that we were in the public where someone could see us, I couldn't help giving in to him, and eventually began caressing his arms and chest, or even go as far as unbuttoning his shirt a little to slip my hand inside, to feel the warmth of his skin directly. I could feel him shivering during those moments, sighing with pleasure, and I loved it. I loved it so much that it turned me on.  
  
"Satoshi", he moaned one afternoon, taking my face in his hands as we fed each other with kisses. "You're so beautiful"  
  
I giggled as I leaned over him, and gently pushed him up against a tree.  
  
"You're always complimenting me", I nuzzled his cheek, and whispered in his ear. "Can I do something in return?"  
  
I could feel him wrapping his arms around me as I nibbled at his earlobe.  
  
"What do you suggest?", he asked.  
  
I moved away from him just enough to look him in the eyes, and I flashed him a smirk as I straddled him and reached out to undo his pants. He looked down, clearly surprised, but then he looked up at me and his mouth twisted into a smile when he saw my face. I guess all my determination and desire were reflected on it.  
  
"I think I like your suggestion...", he said.  
  
He placed his hand on my nape to pull me down for a hot kiss as I slid my hand inside his pants. I rubbed over his underwear, feeling him growing bigger, and his lips became eager as he slid his hands inside my underwear to knead my ass without any clothes in his way. He was really turning me on that afternoon, and I didn't know if I could hold back much longer, but it seemed like it was the same for him, because the more I rubbed and teased him, the more he moaned and desperately searched for my lips when I tried to break our kisses.  
  
"Touch me, Satoshi", he whispered against my lips as one of his fingers got close to my entrance. "Inside my underwear"  
  
I placed my free hand on his arm to stop him, because he was about to introduce his finger inside of me, and kissed down his neck, trying my best to avoid an awkwardness.  
  
"Someone might see us here", I said.  
  
"I don't care. I want you"  
  
I moved away to stare at him, and took his face in my hands, gently caressing it for a bit. He looked at me, furrowing his brows, but didn't say a word. He just waited for me to be the first to say or do something.  
  
"I want you too", I replied.  
  
"What's the matter then?"  
  
"We're in the public"  
  
"We don't have anywhere else to go"  
  
I was silent for a moment.  
  
"Yes, we do", I finally said.  
  
He blinked.  
  
"We do?"  
  
I nodded and stood up, fixing my clothes.  
  
"Come with me", I said, holding out my hand.  
  
He stood up, fixed his clothes as well, and took hold of my hand. I made my way through the forest, in silence, and Sho didn't say anything either. I guess he was too busy looking around, and wondering where I was taking him. I was very nervous because I knew I was doing something I shouldn't, but I wanted Sho so badly that I didn't care. Besides, it was only mid-afternoon, so we had enough time.  
  
After a few minutes, we finally reached the place I was heading for, and turned to look at him.  
  
"Here we are", I announced, carefully watching him.  
  
Sho blinked in surprise as he observed the stable in front of us in silence for a while. I squeezed his hand as a reflex while I waited for his reaction. I wasn't sure if he would feel insulted, but it was the only private place we could go. I would've gladly invited him to my bedroom, but I didn't want the maids to see us together. I knew they would tell my father, especially the old gnome that was infatuated with my father and thought she could win him over by spying on me.  
  
"Is this a horse stable?", Sho asked.  
  
I nodded.  
  
"I know it isn't exactly a romantic place or anything. I wish I could invite you to my room, but my father wouldn't like that"  
  
"I understand", he frowned. "He thinks humans are horrible, after all"  
  
I placed my hand on his cheek and forced him to look at me.  
  
"Don't mind him", I smiled. "We're here, together, and that's what matters"  
  
His expression relaxed as he nodded.  
  
"You're right", he said.  
  
"Shall we go inside?", I fluttered my lashes.  
  
The grin on his face replied for him, so I gently pulled him inside the stable with me. I made sure the door was locked, so that no one could enter while we were there and I guided him to the end of the building. There were no horses there, so it was mostly clean, and didn't smell that bad.  
  
"Whose stable is this?", he asked, curiously.  
  
I placed my finger on his lips and stared at him with sparkling eyes. I didn't want to tell him that I was a prince in the elf realm. Not yet. Until that moment, Sho and I had been fine just as we were, Satoshi and Sho, and I didn't want to spoil things. Knowing Sho's personality, he would treat me differently if he found out I was the son of a king, and I was afraid he would end our relationship because he felt he wasn't on the same level as me. Sho was like that. I had known him for barely two months, but he was so transparent and we understood each other so well that, for me, it felt as though we had known each other much longer.  
  
I moved my finger away from his lips only to replace it with my own lips, and kiss him as I placed my hand on his nape, deepening the kiss while I started to walk, guiding him to one of the clean stalls. We lay down on the floor, and soon our clothes were flying, randomly falling around us as we were too busy kissing and caressing every single inch of each other's bodies. Sho was gentle, and romantic, a gentleman, but he was passionate, rough, and very manly at the same time. When we had satisfied our desire, we lay in the hay, sweaty and exhausted, and I couldn't stop staring at him. He was so handsome, so gentle, so perfect.  
  
"I have something for you", he said, brushing the wet bangs off my forehead.  
  
"For me?"  
  
"Yeah, it's something I've wanted to give you for a while, but it wasn't ready until today"  
  
"You didn't buy me another gift, did you?"  
  
He chuckled.  
  
"No, it isn't a gift. Actually, I think it's something I bought more for myself than for you"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Okay, I have no idea what you're talking about"  
  
"Just wait and see"  
  
Sho looked around for the little bag that he always brought to the river. He would carry the food and a picnic blanket in it, and sometimes he kept his cellphone inside it as well. I watched his naked body as he looked inside the bag, and felt as though I could stare at his nakedness forever. He was well-built, muscular, but not bulky, his arms had the perfect definition and shape, and his ass was round and firm. I loved simply everything about him.  
  
"Found it", his voice brought me back to earth, and I watched as he closed his bag and turned to me. " _Jan_!"  
  
He handed me what looked like a small box decorated in gift wrap. I had told him many times that he didn't have to buy me anything, but I accepted it because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. I carefully unwrapped the box, ready to protest and tell him how mad I would get if he ever bought me something again, but I became speechless once I saw what it was.  
  
"Open it", he said, reaching out to open the box himself. "I wasn't sure which model you'd like, so I just went ahead and bought the one that best matched my image of you"  
  
There was a cellphone inside the box. A bright, shiny, blue cellphone.  
  
"Sho... You didn't have to..."  
  
Sho grabbed the phone from the box, and pressed a button on the top.  
  
"See, you turn it on here, and then at this screen, you just have to enter your personal code to unlock it", he looked at the instructions and input the code he found there. "This is a default code, but you can change it to one you'll remember or like best"  
  
"I don't know what to say"  
  
I couldn't deny it, I loved his gift.  
  
"You don't have to say anything", he said, handing me the cellphone. "Just message me a lot. Every day"  
  
I looked down at the screen, and saw he had added his number to the contacts list, so I grabbed the phone, looked for the e-mail application, and sent him my first message. He looked for his cellphone in his bag, and smiled when he saw what I had written.  
  
"I love you too", he whispered, leaning in to kiss my lips.  
  
I couldn't help but giggle.  
  
"Will you teach me how to use it?", I asked.  
  
"Of course I will"  
  
"Let's get out of here before someone finds us then", I grabbed his face and kissed him. "It's early, so we can go back to the shore, and you can teach me there"  
  
"Sounds good", he agreed with a smile.  
  
We quickly helped each other get rid of the pieces of hay that had stuck to our bodies, and then we put on our clothes. Sho grabbed his bag, and I put the cellphone back inside its box before I took his hand to walk to the door together. I got rid of the wooden planks I had used to block the entrance and held onto his hand again, but I froze just as we were about to step outside.  
  
Staring at me with a furious expression on his face, my father stood at the door.


	4. Sho

**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to **[furokugal](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** and **[kurosakasu](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** for checking and correcting this text for me.

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

I didn't understand things at first.  
  
We hadn't done anything wrong. Satoshi and I only loved each other. Perhaps using someone else's stables to have a private moment was a bad idea, but that was no reason for the elf king to take Satoshi with him and send me back to my realm with an escort of soldiers. They even frisked me before crossing the bridge!  
  
It was insane.  
  
They made sure I went straight back to the palace, and they reported my actions to my father, as if I were some kind of criminal. I was angry, frustrated, and hurt. Why did they have to separate me from Satoshi like that? I didn't even know where they had taken him. As much as I pleaded with them as they hauled me back home, they wouldn't give me a reply, and when I reached home and tried to complain to my father, he sent me straight to my room.  
  
I clenched my fists and frowned as I paced around my bedroom, like a lion inside a cage. I couldn't be angrier. I didn't deserve to be treated like that. I did nothing wrong. I didn't break any rule or offend them in any way, so there was no reason for them to be so harsh and treat me like a criminal. I understood that there was an agreement between the realms, but I had always respected the elf realm, and I had no intention of doing anything bad there. My boyfriend was an elf, for God's sake! How could I ever do anything that might hurt him? I could only hope that my father would fix the misunderstanding as soon as possible, though I was aware that I would have to give him some explanations about my adventures in the elf realm first.  
  
Almost two hours later, my father hadn't come to see me yet, and I hadn't been able to calm down. I was still walking around my room, feeling uneasy and anxious, thinking about how unfair the situation was, wondering if Satoshi had been treated the same way I had, when the chime of my cellphone caught my attention. I had forgotten about it. Satoshi had a cellphone now, so I could just message him. I grabbed my phone and was about to ignore the message I had just received, because I wanted to message Satoshi first, when I saw it was actually from Satoshi.  
  
I opened it immediately.  
  
  
 _"I'm sorry, Sho.  
I should've told you the truth earlier"_  
  
  
I frowned. What did he mean?  
  
  
 _"There's nothing to be sorry about.  
Are you okay? I'm worried"_  
  
  
I had my cellphone in my hands, so I read his reply the moment it came in.  
  
  
 _"I'm at home, don't worry.  
But I won't be able to see you anymore.  
I'm really sorry, Sho"_  
  
  
My eyes widened. What did he mean? Had he been forbidden to see me? Why? I was about to reply to his message, when my door opened suddenly and my father entered the room. I looked up at him for a brief moment, then went back to my cellphone. I needed to reply to Satoshi before speaking with him because I had no idea what was going on at the other side of the river.  
  
"Sho, can you set that aside, please?", my father asked.  
  
"I need to message someone. It's important"  
  
"If it's the elf, there's nothing you can do about the current situation"  
  
I looked up at him and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I know you gave a cellphone to Ohno Satoshi"  
  
"Yes, I did"  
  
"His father is sending one of his personal butlers with an official letter that states he wants you away from his son. This is serious, Sho. You can't go around stepping into the other realms as you please"  
  
I lowered my head.  
  
"I know"  
  
"Why did you do it then?"  
  
"I was curious. I was stressed out and didn't think much about the situation. I even thought it was all a lie and there was no such place as the elf realm, that they were just imaginary creatures"  
  
"They exist, Sho. And you have to respect their world"  
  
"I did, father. I didn't do anything wrong. I only met an elf, an awesome being, and fell for him. What's wrong with that?"  
  
My father shook his head and sighed.  
  
"When did you become this foolish? I didn't educate you for you to end up like this"  
  
"It's not about education. It's about feelings"  
  
"Ohno Satoshi is a prince in the elf realm, and you are my heir, the future king of this world. What on earth were you thinking? Do you want to cause a war between our realms?"  
  
"W-What?!", I blinked, bewildered. "How could I cause a war by falling in love?"  
  
"Ohno's father, the elf king, is furious. We have a rivalry that spans centuries, you know the tales. You know of the wars, all those that died in the past, and how the elves blame us for everything. How could you think even of being with an elf? And not just any elf, but a prince! If you weren't my son, I would think you've gone mad"  
  
"I didn't know he was a prince, he never told me! And I still don't understand what's wrong about this. I love him, I don't have any foul intentions. I only want to make him happy"  
  
"Nonsense"  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"Listen, Sho. Some of our people wouldn't accept this if they heard me say it, but I don't mind if you fall in love with another man. You're my son, so as long as you're happy, that's fine with me. I won't force you to marry a woman and have children, but you cannot be with a creature from other realm. Do you understand?"  
  
"But I can't control what I feel, father"  
  
"You aren't a teenager anymore, so forget about those feelings and move on, as the adult you are"  
  
"So by being an adult you mean being unhappy?"  
  
"Sometimes it does", he sighed. "You have to sacrifice things in order to do what's best for those around you, especially if you're the future king of our realm"  
  
"I'll renounce my title then!"  
  
My father's eyes widened and he looked at me as if I were from other planet.  
  
"You are too confused", he said. "Until you come back to your senses, you'll stay in this room. I don't want you to end up doing anything more foolish things than you have already"  
  
"You can't lock me up in here"  
  
"You're right, I won't lock you in because you're still my son. I don't have the heart to be that cruel, but you aren't allowed to leave palace until further notice"  
  
"Father, please"  
  
"It's for the sake of our realm, Sho", he said, a saddened expression reflected in his eyes. "I know you can't understand it now, but I hope you will in the future"  
  
"This is unfair"  
  
My father sighed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sho"  
  
"No, you aren't"  
  
"I will see you tonight for dinner"  
  
I snorted.  
  
My father stared at me for a short while, then he shook his head with the same disappointed look still on his face, and finally left the room. I have to say that I had never seen him look so sad, but he was being unfair, and a coward. Locking me up in the palace wasn't him doing what was best for our realm; it was just the easiest way for him to avoid facing the elf king. I still couldn't believe that Satoshi was an elven prince, but that really didn't matter anymore. This was a problem between our two realms. It had to be fixed if Satoshi and I wanted to be together, but only our fathers could fix it, and they weren't willing to do it.  
  
I sighed and opened Satoshi's message to reply to him.  
  
  
 _"My father just told me everything.  
I didn't know things were this serious.  
I want to be with you, Satoshi"_  
  
  
My eyes became teary, but I held back my tears.  
  
I didn't want to cry. I wanted to be strong, for the two of us.  
  
  
 _"I want to be with you too.  
Why do they have to be so stubborn?  
Those wars happened centuries ago"_  
  
  
A knock at my door distracted me from my conversation with my boyfriend again. I thought it would be one of the maids or butlers, so I instructed them to come in, but no one entered, they just replied with another knock. I figured it must be one of the new employees at the palace, and I wasn't in the mood to deal with new people. I always tried to make things as easy as possible for the servants, but at that moment, I was angry, sad, hurt, and frustrated. I didn't need anyone in my room, messing around with things.  
  
"Leave, please", I said.  
  
"Sakurai-sama? It's Aiba Masaki, from the elf realm. I have something important to discuss with you, if I may see you"  
  
I didn't expect that kind of reply.  
  
I quickly walked to the door, and opened it to find a creature I had never seen before. He had the height of any human or elf, and pointed ears like the elves, but he had a pair of wings on his back, and his feet weren't touching the ground. He was levitating, and golden glitter fell from his feet, magically disappearing as it touched the ground, leaving no trace of his presence.  
  
"What the...", I said.  
  
He bowed.  
  
"I'm deeply sorry for not announcing my arrival", he whispered. "I'm here on a secret mission, so I need to be very quick, if you'll allow me to"  
  
"Secret mission?", I blinked.  
  
He handed me two folded sheets of paper.  
  
"Please keep this, and open it once you're inside your room. It's a map with instructions. No one must see them or even know you have them in your possession. If someone else were to find out, I'm dead"  
  
I couldn't get over my shock.  
  
What was happening?  
  
"I appreciate all of this, but may I ask who you are?", I said. "And what is this secret mission? I would like to know before finding myself in trouble again"  
  
"I'm Ohno Satoshi's personal butler. He doesn't know I'm here. Actually, no one knows I'm here", he said, looking around to make sure no one was watching. "I came here to deliver a letter from the king, but the young master looks so heartbroken, and I can't stand it. He has been locked inside his room, so I took the liberty of drawing up a plan for the two of you to meet tonight. I don't know if it will be enough, but at least you will be able to say goodbye. It was really unfair how they separated you today"  
  
I didn't know Aiba Masaki, but the sad look on his face told me that he was honest.  
  
"I... don't know what to say... I'm sorry if I was harsh...", I apologized.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
"You don't have to apologize, Sakurai-sama"  
  
"Sho"  
  
He nodded.  
  
"Sho-sama"  
  
"Will Satoshi know I'm coming to visit him?"  
  
"No, but don't worry about it. You only have to follow my instructions. I'll take care of the rest"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Thank you very much", I said. "I'll be careful"  
  
He bowed.  
  
"I'll be taking my leave now, if you'll excuse me"  
  
"Yeah, you can go"  
  
I watched Aiba Masaki quickly levitating towards the stairs that led down to the front door, and I closed my door before anyone could spot me with the papers he had given me. As he said, all the instructions were there, so I only needed to follow them in order to meet Satoshi. I smiled, and grabbed my cellphone to reply to the message I hadn't been able to reply to before.  
  
  
 _"Leave your window open tonight._  
The summer breeze will heal your soul"  
  
  
I looked out of the window to the forest, with a smile still on my face.  
  
I prepared everything Aiba had told me I would need for my escape before dinner time, and had a normal dinner with my parents that night. My father seemed glad to see that I had gotten over my annoyance, but little did he know that my change in mood was because I was planning to run away, and never come back. At least, for as long as he was stubborn and didn't want to fix the problems between the realms.  
  
I didn't know where I would go, but I was taking Satoshi with me.  
  
That was the one thing I knew for sure.


	5. Ohno

**Author:** [](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/profile)[**arimi_skywalker**](http://arimi-skywalker.livejournal.com/) ([sutekihanashi](https://twitter.com/sutekihanashi))  
Disclaimer: fanFICTION (extra emphasis on the fiction). None of this is based in anything even resembling fact except for, like, their names. Do not know, don't presume to know. Not owning. Not meant to offend. Just fangirling.  
A/N: Thanks to **[furokugal](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** and **[kurosakasu](http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sutekihanashi&itemid=27139#)** for checking and correcting this text for me.

_If you like this, you're welcome to check out my other fics :)_

 

 

On the night my father locked me in my room, I had a nightmare.  
  
In the dream, Sho gave me his warm smile while I painted, then suddenly we tried to dry up the river and build a house where the water had been. Our house was in the middle of the two realms, connecting us instead of separating us. Things didn't go well though, and the current took Sho down the river. I desperately tried to reach him, but when I tried to jump in after him, my body wouldn't move. I could only stay on the shore, watching as my boyfriend drifted away, reaching as far as he could as he called out to me.  
  
"Satoshi!", he cried. "Satoshi!"  
  
Tears were flowing down my cheeks as I reached out to him.  
  
"Satoshi... Satoshi..."  
  
I opened my eyes, and a gentle, warm face looked back at me with a worried expression. I thought I was still dreaming. Sho was there, kneeling down beside my bed, tenderly caressing my cheek. Tears were streaming down my face, and my breathing was labored, but he made all my anxiousness disappear right away. I sat up and threw my arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly in my arms.  
  
"Sho", I sobbed. "I thought I would never see you again!"  
  
"Don't cry", he whispered in my ear, gently rubbing my back. "Were you having a nightmare? You were moving a lot and crying. You had me worried"  
  
I moved away to kiss his lips.  
  
"I dreamt something horrible happened to you. You were in the river, and you were drifting away. I wanted to save you, but I couldn't because something was holding me back"  
  
"It's okay, Satoshi", he said, stroking my hair. "I'm here. I'm safe"  
  
"Thank God", I kissed his lips again. "But how did you get into my room?"  
  
"Aiba helped me", Sho stood up. "See? I can fly"  
  
I blinked when I saw him levitating, and chuckled.  
  
"I'm glad I left the window open after all. That guy is really something"  
  
"He's nice"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"He likes to make people happy"  
  
"Do you think he'll help us hide, then?"  
  
"What?", I frowned, confused. "Hide?"  
  
Sho kneeled down beside me again and took my hands in his.  
  
"I want to run away with you, Satoshi", he said, his expression serious.  
  
I stared down at him for a moment.  
  
"But if they find us... they will kill you... and..."  
  
"They won't find us. I have a plan"  
  
"A plan?"  
  
"Just what kind of creature is Aiba exactly?"  
  
"He's a fairy. Why?"  
  
"Does he have a realm too?"  
  
"Of course. Fairies have their own realm"  
  
"Let's fly there, Satoshi"  
  
"To the fairy realm?!", I exclaimed.  
  
Sho nodded.  
  
"Let's fly together. No one will find us there"  
  
I bit my lower lip.  
  
"I don't know, Sho. Fairies are peaceful creatures, they don't like trouble"  
  
"We won't cause any trouble. Aiba will be the only one who'll know we are there, so no one will be trying to find us"  
  
I was silent for a long while.  
  
It sounded so good, just like a fairytale. We could be together, outside of our realms and the stupid stubbornness of our families. Those wars they talked about all the time were in the past, they happened centuries ago, but they still didn't want to try to live in peace with one another. They preferred to ignore the fact that the other realm existed, and live as if they were the only race in the world, missing out on so many wonderful things they could teach other. I knew I didn't want to live in a place like that, especially if I couldn't be with Sho, but I didn't want to leave without at least saying goodbye to my brothers.  
  
"I think it might work", I said. "But I want to tell my brothers..."  
  
"I was planning to leave right now, before the sun goes down"  
  
"Right now?"  
  
"I'm sure they will find out I was here, so I don't want to wait until it's too late"  
  
I nodded.  
  
I understood what he said, but I didn't want to leave like that. Jun and Nino had always been nice and patient with me. They didn't deserve to be abandoned without any explanation. I knew they would be incredibly upset if they woke up, and found I had run away without saying goodbye and never came back.  
  
"Can I ask Aiba to wake them up?", I asked.  
  
Sho stared at me in silence.  
  
"If it's that important to you, of course you can"  
  
"Thank you", I smiled and hugged him, then kissed his lips. "I can't wait to be with you day and night. I can feel butterflies in my stomach"  
  
"You're too cute", he chuckled.  
  
I called Aiba and we told him of our plan. At first, he was pensive and asked a few questions. He didn't seem very sure about how well it would go, but when we explained it was our only chance, he accepted. I felt bad asking him for such a big favor, because I knew he was betraying my family by doing so, but I couldn't stand all the nonsense that was going on in the castle. If my father wanted to be stubborn, there was nothing I could do about it, but I wouldn't stay there to watch it.  
  
Aiba went to wake up my brothers while I changed clothes, and allowed them into my room, since he was the one in charge of the key. Jun, who had always been the more sensible one among us, asked a million questions and tried to stop me from leaving. I already knew he would try to do it, but I was steadfast in my decision, and I think he could tell because he finally ended up sighing and wishing me good luck. Nino, as usual, said I should do whatever I wanted to do. The two of them were sad, I could see it on their faces, but they controlled their emotions for me, and I really appreciated it.  
  
I asked Aiba if they could accompany us that night, but they said they preferred to stay in the castle, just in case something unexpected happened. I hugged them several times, since I didn't know if I would ever see them again, but I knew I had to go if I didn't want to be miserable, as hard as it was to say goodbye to them. Aiba sprinkled some fairy powder on my shoes, and some more on Sho's too, since he didn't have much left, and the three of us left through the window, carrying nothing but the clothes on our backs.  
  
"Do you think we will ever be able to come back?", I asked Sho.  
  
"I don't know"  
  
He reached out and held my hand in the air.  
  
"Thank you", I sighed.  
  
"I know I won't be able to replace your brothers, but I'll try my best to make you happy, Satoshi. I promise"  
  
I smiled.  
  
"I'll try my best to make you happy too"  
  
"You already do"  
  
The way to the fairy realm was longer than I expected, so I was exhausted when we finally reached it. Aiba said we could stay at his place for the time being, since he lived alone and didn't use his home much anymore ever since he started working for my family. He also said that he would contact his friends in the morning to help us build something we could call a home while we lived there.  
  
At first, it was tough. I missed my realm, my family, the river, and even my father. He was being stubborn, but he had been a caring father when I was child, and I loved him. I guess Sho missed his family and the human realm just as much as I did, but he didn't speak about it that much because he knew it made me sad when we spoke about all of the things that we'd left behind. Little by little, and after we had finished building our little home in the fairy realm, I began to adjust to our new lifestyle. I still wished I could go back to my realm and see my brothers every day like before, but I had chosen to be with Sho, and I didn't regret it.  
  
One morning, while I was painting by a lake of transparent water the fairies used for swimming and playing around, Sho approached me from behind and covered my eyes. I was startled, because I had been too focused on my art and didn't hear anyone approaching me, but then I chuckled. He was always playing around, having this kind of sweet gestures.  
  
"What are you doing?", I said in a playful tone. "Distracting me from my work?"  
  
He uncovered my eyes, so that I could turn around, but I froze.  
  
It wasn't Sho.  
  
"Jun!", I exclaimed, wrapping my arms around him. "What are you doing, here?"  
  
"Surprise!", he crooned, hugging me back.  
  
"I miss you and Nino so much!"  
  
"We've missed you too"  
  
I moved away to look at him.  
  
"Even though I'm a useless elf who knows nothing about archery?"  
  
"Even though you're a useless elf who knows nothing about archery", he chuckled.  
  
I chuckled too, feeling kind of embarrassed.  
  
"But how did you get here? Did you come alone?"  
  
"Aiba came with me"  
  
I blinked.  
  
"Aiba?! You could've been followed. It's the middle of the day!"  
  
"You don't have to worry about that anymore, Satoshi "  
  
"What do you mean?", I frowned, confused.  
  
"Father has had a hard time all these months, you know"  
  
I lowered my head.  
  
"I'm sorry for worrying him, but he gave me no choice"  
  
"I know", my brother gave me an understanding look.  
  
"I wish things could be different"  
  
"They are different now"  
  
I looked at him to watch his expression.  
  
It was relaxed, and he had a smile on his face.  
  
"How are they different?"  
  
"Our father has suffered and missed you very much, and that made him think about the situation. Nino and I could see that he regretted being so stubborn, because it had made him lose his son, so we talked to him a lot, and eventually convinced him to go to the human realm"  
  
"Really?", I blinked  
  
Jun nodded.  
  
"It wasn't easy. It took us weeks, but when he finally went to the human realm and talked to the king, he realized that man was suffering just the same. He missed his son too"  
  
"Sho feels as guilty as I do", I said in a little voice.  
  
You don't have to feel guilty anymore, Satoshi. They've signed a new agreement"  
  
My eyes widened.  
  
"A new agreement?!"  
  
"I came to tell you that you can come back. Elves and humans live in peace now"  
  
"Is that...?", my voice broke from emotion. "Is that true, Jun?"  
  
My brother nodded, and I immediately began to cry.  
  
"I want to tell Sho about this", I said.  
  
I guided my brother to my home in the fairy realm, where Sho was reading a book on the couch. Normally, he would come with me to the lake, but he had been sick the past few days and was still feeling a little weak, so I insisted that he stay at home and rest. He was worried when he saw me crying, so I asked Jun to tell him the good news, because I was so happy that I couldn't stop my tears.  
  
Jun stayed with us for the day and went back to the elf realm as night was falling, but Sho and I stayed in our home. It was good to hear that our realms now had a new agreement between them, but we still needed to think about what to do. Sho was the future king of the human realm and even when the next king would be Jun, I was still an elven prince, and we didn't want to go back to living separated again. After all those months of living together, away from any royal life, we didn't feel comfortable in a palace anymore.  
  
We gave it a lot of thought, talked about it a lot, and changed our minds several times. We were happy living in the fairy realm, but we missed our families and realms as well, and we had responsibilities as the sons of the kings, so we decided the best thing would be to go back. We had only one condition that was incontestable: we wanted to build a house over the river that was in both the human and elf realm at the same time, something similar to a bridge that we could live in. Thankfully, our fathers agreed, saying it would serve as a representation of the new union between elves and humans.  
  
In the end, my nightmare had turned into a dream, and it had come true.  
  
The river that used to separate Sho and I, now connected us.


End file.
